Saria's Ocarina
by dbear851
Summary: Saria knew that Link would leave the forest one day. She knew he was different, but she didn't know it would be this hard to say goodbye.


Saria's Ocarina

Saria looked up at the trees above her. The forest was beautiful, as usual. The delicate leaves blowing in the wind, barely making a sound. She sighed. She was at peace here. She knew that she belonged in the forest.

She walked on the dirt floor, quiet as a mouse, her fairy closely behind. She creeped past the skull kid, not wanting to play with him today. Her heart was set on getting to one place, the stump beside the forest temple.

She got to the maze, and the Wolfos didn't even bother her, for they could sense that she was harmless. The Deku Scrubs bowed as she walked past them. They knew there was something special about Saria. Finally, she was at her favourite place.

Saria smiled as she sat down on the stump. The sun was shining through the trees right onto that spot. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, taking in the sun's warm rays. Then, her small fingers slid into her pocket and pulled out the beige Ocarina.

Eyes still closed, she put it up to her mouth, pursed her lips and started to play. Her fingers moved as each new note flew into the air and her body swayed back and forth to the music. She played her theme, and the music spread all through the trees. Each note was perfectly pitched.

All the animals in the forest started to gather around. The Wolfos hid in the shadows and listened. The Deku Scrubs all popped out of their burrows to listen. They all loved it when Saria played. Maybe this was a reason why they respected her, but there were more.

When Saria finished her song, she opened her eyes. The sun was still shining warmly on her face and she laughed to herself. These were the moments she loved most. But then a thought came to her mind. The reason why she had came here on this day. The reason why she came to The Lost Woods to be alone.

Link was leaving. The Deku Tree had spoke with her. He told Saria that Link had a journey ahead of him, a journey that would put his life in great danger. Saria knew that this day would come, she just didn't know it would be so soon.

She knew he was different from the moment she lay eyes on him. He was an infant, only three months old. His mother had brought him to the forest, she was badly injured. The war was tearing Hyrule apart, and Kokiri Forest was the only safe haven.

Saria had the same appearence as she does now, only she was ten years younger. Kokiri never grow up, and when they're born, they aren't infants, they are just created as children and stay the same forever.

She was the only one to see Link. All the other Kokiri's weren't allowed, but Saria snuck in (she was good at this) and hid behind a tree to watch cute, baby, Link. He never went to live in his Treehouse until he was five. Saria immediately attemped to be friends with him, and succeeded.

Ever since then Saria's felt something special for Link, something more than friendship, but she always held it back because she knew that one day they would be parted forever. That day was today. The Deku Tree had explained what Link's task was, and how she was never going to see him for seven years, maybe even longer. She felt heartbroken, and worried of the fact that Link could be killed. She was scared not only because of that, but because she was scared to say goodbye.

Tears streamed down Saria's face.

"Oh Goddesses," she whispered, "Please keep Link safe, please watch over him."

Saria took out her sundial, it was almost time. She got up and wiped her cheeks. Her intentions of coming here to calm down didn't happen but she had to now. She headed back to to the Village and on her way she kicked up the dirt floor, making a lot of noise. As she reached the Village she took a deep breath and put on a fake smile. The Deku Tree said 10am, it was time.

She ran up to Link's house.

"Yahoo! Hi, Link!" she called to the ten year old boy, standing on his porch. He climbed down. She noticed Navi, whom she had met before when she was discussing Link's future with the Deku Tree, but she had to make it seem like she had no idea.

"Wow! A fairy! Finally, a fairy came to you, Link! Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you!" she said convincingly.

"Yeah! Though she woke me up this morning..." Link glared at the blue fairy.

"You and your sleep," Saria playfully punched Link's arm.

"Yeah," Link chuckled.

"Hey, now that you have a fairy you're a true Kokiri, Link!"

"I...I am! Her name's Navi, and she told me that the Deku Tree needs to speak to me!" Link said brightly. Saria already knew this, but she acted like she didn't.

"Is that right? The Great Deku Tree has summoned _you_? It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree."

"Really? Well, I wasn't expecting to be honored, I-"

"Link! Stop talking and go already! I'll wait for you here. Get going! Go see the Great Deku Tree!" Saria gave Link a gentle push and he was gone. She couldn't hold it in anymore and the tears poured out of her eyes like a waterfall.

Saria went back to the Lost Woods to hide until Link was done killing Gohma. She played her Ocarina louder than ever, but the song wasn't bright anymore, it was sad and low. The sun wasn't shining through the trees and the forest was dark and cold. She was thinking of how to say goodbye when she had an idea.

Saria ran back to the Village and into her house. She grabbed her extra Ocarina, This would be perfect. When she went back outside the sky got as dark as the forest. She turned to look at the leaves of the Deku Tree and saw that they were dying. She knew that this would come. No matter if Gohma lived or died, the tree would have passed. This was only a test for Link, and she was praying that he was still alive.

She was staring hard at the entrance to the Deku Tree, waiting for Link to come out. Finally, in what seemed to be forever, the boy in green appeared. Saria breathed a sigh of relief.

She ran to the woods and to the bridge where she would wait.

Link walked onto the bridge. His lips were firm, as if he was thinking about something. He hadn't seen Saria at first because she was hiding in the shadows. Finally, she spoke up, making Link turn around with a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh, you're leaving..." she said, as if she didn't believe it.

"Saria..." Link said quietly.

"I knew that you would leave the forest someday...Link. Because you are so different from me and my friends...But that's okay because we'll be friends forever..won't we." Saria said. A part of her knew that even if they never see each other again, their friendship would never be forgotten.

Link said nothing. She took out the extra Ocarina.

"I want you to have this. Please take good care of it..." Saria sniffled. Link took it. Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"Link, when you play my Ocarina I hope you will think of me and come back to the forest to visit." Saria said this with hope. Maybe he'll have time to come back. Maybe once.

Link stood there in shock. He was leaving his home and he had no idea what was in store for him. He nodded slightly and stayed silent.

_Say something._ Saria thought. _Please._

Nothing.

Saria bit her lip, holding back her tears.

Link slowly backed up, not knowing what to say or do. He turned around and ran through the hole.

He was gone. He barely said a word.

"Be safe, Link." Saria whispered. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Goodbye..."


End file.
